Senseless
by Rouge Deity
Summary: I feel no pain, yet, what is this horrible feeling in my heart?


I only typed this seeing that I never did a story for my favorite cartoon next to Three Delivery. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, which i s sad, but true.

* * *

_Senseless I_

* * *

_I was an ordinary girl in the simplest details you could think of. I had auburn eyes with hint of green and blue in them, fairly long black hair that was tied behind my head sloppily. I'm an average height around five feet or so and a very modest girl. Whether I can bend any element or not is unknown even to myself since I've never tried. I do not have a stable job and I'm usually tossed aside because of my 'condition'. I'm currently working at a tea shop. Sadly, I hardly believe I could keep this job for very long..._

"Miss, an order of Chamomile tea over here!" _A customer called out to me. I tilted my head to the side and smiled. I wrote down the order quickly, and went to carry out my task. Honestly, making tea, how hard could that be? Finding the right tea bag and boiling the water was easy sailing, I slowly poured the water into the teapot and covered it with the lid, I proceeded to lift it to a tray I had special for them when I was called again, left there to hold the teapot in my hand._

"Naoko! Add a side of lotus buns with that!"

"Alright." _I smiled turning back to the teapot to only realized I was no longer holding it and that the teapot was shattered all over the floor, the water all over me and the floor. One of the nearby workers ran over to me._

"Are you alright Naoko?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

"You're hands are burnt!" _They are? I looked at my hands to see that she as right, they were swollen. I flexed my fingers to see I had no problem moving them. The girl guided me into a room behind the shop._

"Come on, we have to treat your hands." _She sat me down in a chair and went to get bandages. As soon as she came back she began wrapping my hands in the cloth._

"Honestly, you've burnt yourself again." _were the only words that came out of her mouth as she bandaged my hands._

"I'm sorry..." _I looked down at the floor._

"It's not your fault, it happens sometimes." _she stated trying to make me feel better._

"However, you shouldn't take orders you can't do." _she scolded_, "You can really hurt yourself and not even know." _she looked at me with a look of disappointment, a look I'm all to familiar with._

"I think you should do something that doesn't involve temperature." _I furrowed my brows in frustration and slight anguish. How many times I've heard that line, I couldn't bring myself to remember, because that line only reminded me of how useless I was in a society that required nerves. I nodded my head silently. I couldn't bring myself to stick up for myself, the result will only be the same._

_The girl stood up and looked back as some other workers cleaned up the mess I made. I could even hear some of them whispering below there breath like 'masochist' and 'is she crazy?' I idly tilted my head so that my hair would cover my ears, I didn't want to hear this. Besides, it would be a matter of time until my boss heard about this._

* * *

"Naoko, that's the tenth pot you've broken." _My boss, an elderly lady in her early thirties sighed._

"I'm terribly sorry, I'll pay for it immediately." _I bowed, she raised her hand to silence me._

"Naoko.." _she began,_ "Pay me back with what?" _I looked away in embarrassment._ "You don't have anymore money to spend or to squander."

"Yes..."

"I've done all I can in keeping you here, your good looks seemed to bring in many legitimate customers. However, your 'condition' is making us lose more customers than you bring in." _I knew what was coming next and I was ready for it, full force._

"I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to find work somewhere else." _I wanted to cry. Just to open my heart to the sky and scream it all away, but I could not. So I did what I was best at, being fake. I smiled lazily at her; my head lulled to the side._

"I see, thank you for employing me."_ I rose from the chair and quickly made my way out._

* * *

_It was getting dark outside and I had a hard time walking around seeing that I would walk into barrels and racks and not even respond, but my body would tell me by not listening to me. I finally reached the middle of town and approached a giant fountain around it were lanterns that weren't lit but the moonlight gave fairly enough light for me to see. I sat on the outer rim and looked into the water and stared at my reflection._

"What am I supposed to do now?" _I asked myself, almost hoping than I would answer. I could not. My reflection became distorted as my tears hit the water. Why on earth was I crying? I should have expected this from the beginning. I had no where to go to start with. I don't have a home, I have no one to turn to. I have no talent and my hope is running on empty. What is there for me to look forward to?_

"My, what's a young lady like you doing out here at this time of night?" _My attention was drawing to an old man, who was carrying a bag on his shoulder he had soft golden eyes and a long gray beard with a warm smile._

"Nothing, just needed to get some fresh air is all." _I lied pasting my customary smile in place. I don't want to bother him, or anyone else. He chuckled softly._

"Then tell me dear, does getting a breath of fresh air make you weep tears of joy so bitterly?" _I was slightly taking back at his comment, taking in the fact that I didn't wipe away my tears. I began wiping them away feverishly._

"I only have something in my eye." _I answered,_ "Don't worry about me.." _he still did seem convinced, I was then sure he could see right through my act. He set down his bag and sat next to me._

"I may be old, " he started, "But I know when someone is trouble."_ the way his voice sound made me think he was a man of wisdom. someone who knew a lot of things I could learn from, his voice was a voice that one would want to listen to forever._

"What has you troubled?" _he asked. I paused, wondering if I should answer or not, but I couldn't help myself, I needed to let all this frustration and sadness out of me, then without a second thought I told him everything of my day. What really amazed me was that he actually listened to me as if he was recording everything I said, from every breath I took._

"That's everything..." _I finished_.

"My my, you've been through quite a lot haven't you?" _I nodded._

"Yes, and I honestly don't know what to do, but I want to clear my head first..."_ then it seemed like something lit up on his face. He stood up picking up his bag and turning to me._

"Seeing that's the case, would you mind joining me for some tea then?" _he asked. How ironic, I'm going back to the same place I resent, but this old man, I felt safe with him._

"Sure."_ I gathered myself before following him..._


End file.
